Businesses change locations for a variety of reasons including expansions, contractions, or simply for more attractive office space. Many modern offices comprise computer equipment including a computer monitor, a CPU, a keyboard, a printer, and possibly other computer peripherals. Additionally, offices typically comprise many files which can be of different sizes, for example, folders for holding letter size files (8½×11 inches) and folders for holding legal size paper (8½×14 inches), as well as books, stationary and other business and personal items.
Presently, when a business comprising many offices is moving, a moving company will typically put the computer equipment and files into boxes or crates, place the boxes on dollies, and then transport the boxes onto moving trucks for transporting to the new location. The boxes need to be taped, labeled and still pose a significant risk of confusion when numerous boxes are being moved. The business disruption caused by such a move can extend over several days in light of the time for boxing, transportation and delivering the equipment and files to each employees' new office or work area. Typically, employees do not have access to their files while a move is in progress.
It would, therefore, be desirable to provide equipment which facilitates a more efficient and cost-effective move, while minimizing the risk of confusion, business disruption and the risk of mingled files.